


Serenity

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Confessions, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Gentleness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spot and Race fall into each other





	Serenity

The night was filled with joy, laughter echoing off the empty streets of Brooklyn. Two boys stumbled down the alleys, a game of tag, yet something else as they stopped for the occasional kiss. 

“Spot,” Race breathed, laying his hands flat on Spot’s chest. “I...I want to try something.”

Spot swallowed, his nod hesitant and slow. “Like what?”

Taking hold of Spot’s hand, Race led them down a street, past a few corners before they came across an abandoned building. Sneaking them in past the boarded up windows and doors, Race stopped on an upper floor when an old mattress laid, tattered blankets surrounding it. Race had never done anything like this before and his spun towards Spot, sensing the same fear. 

“You ever…?” Race began and Spot shook his head. 

“I’ve only seen and read.”

The same held true for Race, but he still wanted to try. Taking off his cap, Race set it to the side before taking another step closer to Spot.

“I want you, Spot,” Race spoke, a blush creeping up to his cheeks with his honesty. 

Something flashed in Spot’s eyes and he bit his lip, mumbling out his own agreement to the situation. Staring at each other, the two began to work at their clothing, their gazes snapping between each other and the buttons that refused to come undone. Race slipped his suspender off his shoulders, then trying at the buttons again as his hands shook. Finally, the buttons did as Race wanted, and he all but tore off his upper layers. Spot had halted his own movements, staring at Race’s exposed chest until Race shifted on his feet, clearing his throat. 

With a soft, “Oh,” Spot returned to his business while Race toyed with the next step. He could practically hear each button on his trousers pop open, his stomach twisting. It didn’t help that his body was speaking for him otherwise, his length half-hard already. With another glance at Spot, he saw that Spot was waiting, both with their trousers undone and the two shared a silent conversation before stripping themselves completely. Their eyes darted around, both of their eyebrows raising just so at the sight of the other before Race took another step forward. 

Their bodies crashed together, lips caught in a searing kiss and Race almost collapsed at the multitude of sensations. 

“Spot,” Race sighed when he pulled away, tipping his head back when Spot took to licking and sucking at his neck. 

He then returned the favor, savoring the small sounds that escaped from Spot. Then, the two held each other at arms length, making their way over to the mattress. When Race laid down, Spot took no time at all to climb on top of him and the two let out heavy breaths. 

“I think it’ll hurt,” Spot’s hands trailed down Race’s chest and Race nodded. 

“I know.”

It was then Spot ducked his head, tongue darting out to flick Race’s nipple. When this elicited a gasp, Spot moved lower until he was just above Race’s length. Race took to staring at the ceiling, anticipation coiling in his stomach and he choked when Spot licked up his length. 

“Was that okay?” Spot asked and Race nodded furiously. 

“More. Please.”

Race was sure he heard Spot laugh under his breath, but it was forgotten when Spot’s mouth wrapped around the tip. Grabbing hold of Spot’s hair, Race arched off the mattress, letting out a loud moan as Spot went down as far as he could. Soon, Spot was moving his head up and down, holding down Race’s hips as he squirmed underneath him. It wouldn’t be long before Race would orgasm, but it seemed that Spot sensed this, pulling off with a final lick to seal what he had done. 

“Now what?” Race breathed, his forehead beading with sweat. 

He could think of several possibilities, but he was curious to see what Spot would pick. 

“You got anything for…?” Spot motioned and Race understood what he meant. 

Without the proper preparation, it was going to be an awkward situation and Race got out from under Spot to find a bottle he had kept in his pocket for days now. 

“I think this is what they use,” Race came back, inspecting the brown bottle. 

Spot snatched it from Race’s hand, tackling him back onto the bed and Spot poured some of the liquid over his own fingers, reaching behind himself. 

“Spot, what are you…?” Race furrowed his brows, his confusion rising when Spot shushed him. 

Spot’s face twisted in pain for a moment before a low moan left him and Race only assumed what was happening. Taking hold of Spot’s hips, Race massaged them, hoping to ease whatever Spot was feeling. Soon enough, Spot was thrusting against his fingers, breathy moans filling the room before he finally pulled them out. Spot’s eyes were hooded, dark and Race held his breath, sighing a little when the lubrication hit his length. Spot coated him well before positioning himself over Race, the two sharing a glance before Spot lowered himself. 

Race’s head fell back, but he kept a firm hold of Spot, again rubbing circles to help Spot adjust to the fullness. Spot fell between gasps and moans until he was fully seated on Race, his face screwed up in what Race hoped was concentration. 

“Are you okay?” Race checked and Spot nodded his head. 

“Just feels different,” Spot panted before he moved himself up slowly. 

Race had to distract his mind, lest he succumb to his orgasm in an instant, and he moved his hips up. Spot moaned in delight and Race took to moving up as Spot moved down. The two kept a slow pace until Race’s impatience got the best of him and he thrusted into Spot. Spot’s eyes snapped open, his mouth open in a silent gasp and he stared at Race. Then, with a growl, Spot ground back into Race and the two began what felt like a competition. Skin slapped against skin, both determined to make the other come first. Race could see Spot falling apart, his head rolling around as Race pounded into him. Grabbing hold of Spot’s length, Race pumped a few times before Spot cried out, his come spilling onto the both of them. With the sight before him, Race couldn’t control himself, his release filling Spot up, most of his body arching off the mattress. Then, there was nothing but the sound of labored breathing, Spot falling forward onto Race. Race held tight to Spot, his heart above the clouds. 

Spot pushed himself up onto his hands, a rare smile dancing across his face. “I’d like to do this again, Race.”

Race matched Spot’s expression, tugging him down for a kiss. “Me too.”

Spot pulled off of Race and the two cleaned each other off before they settled in, curling into the warmth the other held. Through the broken boards of the ceiling, Race could see some of the night sky and he kissed Spot’s forehead, knowing their secret was safe with the stars.


End file.
